


Tal vez no tan inalcanzable

by Valkir



Category: Spies In Disguise (2019)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23662438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valkir/pseuds/Valkir
Summary: Creyó que un anillo los separaba cuando lo conoció, después fue el mismo quien temía ser algo mas para el joven omega.
Relationships: Walter Beckett & Lance Sterling, Walter Beckett/Lance Sterling
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Como siempre de antemano aviso ante los posible errores ortográficos o redacción que puedan surgir dado a que batallo mucho con ello, y que si gustan señalarlos no hay problema o dar un consejo son bienvenidos ya que me ayudan a mejorar.  
> Este será mi segundo omegaverse que puede sea (no definitivamente ya que no se me ocurren mas ideas con el tema mas que un par )el ultimo o el penúltimo que haga al menos de estos escritos largos, pero como sea espero se la pasen bien.  
> Omegaverse, semi Au(Universo alterno)  
> Yaoi

quel encuentro no lo definiría amor a primera vista, tal vez podría denominarse ¿Curiosidad a primera vista? Bueno más bien eso vino después, no esperaba mucho al hablarle la primer ves cuando aquel omega le prestó su atención, no se trataba de alguien que consideraba en cuanto apariencia muy atractivo fácilmente lo pasaría desapercibido. Le conoció cuando estaba desayunando en su café favorito.  
Un aleteo se escuchó surcar cercas suyo, era una paloma, un ave que Lance no veía con mucho agrado. De inmediato se paró a buscar al encargado del lugar, presentó su queja, pero recibió una negativa ya que la paloma era un animal de terapia de uno de sus clientes, y que a lo mucho solamente podría llamarle la atención.  
-No se preocupe lo hare yo mismo, ¿quién es la persona dueña de ese animal? - El gerente le indico, que se encontraba a unas tres mesas de aquí, justo pegado a una de las ventanas del café, allí yacía un joven omega de cabellera castaña, vestido con una camisa de cuadros verdes y amarillo, con pantalón de mezclilla azul y tenis amarillos.  
Se acerco a la mesa donde estaba el extraño, que estaba echando sobre un plato migajas de pan para su paloma que recién aterrizo en la mesa.  
Con expresión de enfado y dispuesto a reclamarle, se acercó a la mesa del omega .  
-Muchacho-le habló, sosteniéndose con una mano de la recargadera de una silla, el joven volteó a mirarle expresando cierto asombro, a Lance le extrañó esta actitud, puesto que esos ojos azules le miraban muy fijamente como si su presencia lo conmocionara, pero no se hiso esperar el chico respondió.  
\- ¿Si señor?  
-Ah... ¿puedo sentarme?  
Inmediatamente se regañó mentalmente por lo recién dicho, el vino aquí a reprenderlo no hacer platica. Mientras el chico miraba confuso la recién pregunta, pero asintió ofreciéndole el lugar delante, tal vez por cortesía o era demasiado tímido para negarle algo, aunque se tratara de un extraño. Lance se sentó enseguida, y el chico tomó a su paloma y la colocó ahora en su hombro, donde la siguió alimentando con migajas en su mano extendida  
-Evita que esa rata con alas esté suelta o sácala de aquí-  
Quiso decirle, pero en su lugar pregunto por ella  
\- ¿Es tuya?  
-Oh ella, es Lovey, es mi mejor amiga en todo el mundo-tomando al ave que pego a su rostro, mientras esta también se frotaba al rostro del omega.  
-Eso es raro.  
Enseguida Lance se arrepintió del comentario, dándose cuenta que causo un sobrecogimiento del chico, mostrando una faz más afligida  
-Supongo- soltó con un tono de voz desganado, acaricio la pequeña cabeza de la paloma, con la punta de sus dedos-pero ella me hace feliz-esta vez mostro una suave sonrisa.  
Con el mover de sus dedos en el plumaje , se dio cuenta que el chico tenía un anillo dorado en el dedo anular  
-Así que casado.  
Aunque le resultaba curioso, en realidad pregunto para dejar atrás la incomodidad en el ambiente, el chico alzó su mano que miró, con cierta apatía y desgano, para luego dejar caer su cabeza al costado de su hombro.  
-No precisamente  
\- ¿Entonces comprometido?  
El chico negó ladeando su cabeza, emitiendo una débil sonrisa  
"Debió haber roto con su alfa, el pobre todavía debe sufrir por la separación ,por lo visto se ilusiono siendo un adolescente con un matrimonio . No Lance, a lo que viniste, nada de meterse en la vida amorosa de jóvenes pubertos"  
-Mira niño.  
\----------------------------  
Con el tiempo aprendió que el niño no era un puberto, ya era mayor, era un joven de veintiún años próximo a cumplir los veintidós , que por coincidencias de la vida, resulta que Walter Beckett como se llamaba el ahora no tan extraño, estaba aspirando a entra a trabajar en la misma agencia donde servía Lance , pero por el momento estaba trabajando en una empresa como recepcionista , solamente deseaba ahorrar lo necesario antes de poder renunciar y poder ingresar los papeles necesarios para su solicitud.  
Para Lance, Walter le resultaba alguien curioso, le gustaba su compañía en este café algo que al tenerlo enfrente la primera vez nunca habría considerado, le resultaba una experiencia refrescante a anteriores omegas con los que había interactuado .Eso si en cuanto el chico tomó confianza en un inicio le resulta alguien exasperante, y se arrepentía de haberlo provocado: aprendió lo que ni sabia de dramas coreanos y palomas sobre todo palomas , pero el tiempo hiso de las suyas y lo sujetaron con fuerza a Walter : los tiernos ojos azules del chico los paralizaron, mientras la voz suave y dulce le atraían para volver todos los días de entre semana a tomar asiento a su lado, para no alejarse hasta que el chico decidiera marcharse, y su sonrisa era la estocada final para dejarlo totalmente sumergido en un manojo de sentimientos que lo abrumaban totalmente. Hasta llegar a la conclusión que se sentía atraído , y sabía que quería más ,sin embargo algo extraño ocurrió, consideró no confesarse, le preocupaba en como pudiera repercutir, él no era alguien de parejas estables ,especialmente por el tipo de trabajo que desempeñaba, también considero la edad ,Walter a pesar de ser mayor de edad desde hace tiempo, la diferencia entre la de Walter y Lance era considerable ,se estaba preocupando por lo que era mejor para el chico ,eso era lo que pasaba no se veía como partido apropiado para alguien como Walter mas que nada por ser de distintos mundos, lo mejor era dejar las cosas como estaban y Walter encontrara a alguien con quien congeniar mejor, y por ultimo estaba el asunto del anillo ,quien fuera que se lo dio, a pesar de no tener ninguna atadura más que la sentimental que tenía el chico ,con ver ese anillo se interponía una barrera ,una que no era difícil de derribar , era experto robando corazones, lo sabía bien que nadie se le resistía un chasquido de sus dedos y Walter seria todo suyo , pero hacerlo era causar mucho dolor.  
Sin embargo, aun poniéndose ataduras de ir más allá, decidió tomar el camino difícil que disfrutaría esta compañía como le fuera posible.  
-Así que estas construyendo un palomar gigante arriba de tu casa.  
-Quiero estudiar de cercas distintas especies de la familia columbiforme  
-¿eh?-  
-Estudiar palomas-. Se toco detrás del cuello, sonriendo nerviosamente  
\- ¿Eso con qué fin?  
-me gustan las palomas, pero más que nada estoy desarrollando un proyecto de espionaje con palomas.  
-No hablaras en serio-dijo incrédulo riéndose entre diente, sin embargo, la cara serie de la omega le dijo lo contrario, volviéndole a recordar lo inusual que era su acompañante de mesa, tomó la taza de café y la llevo a su labio.  
-Vaya claro, no sé porque me sorprendo -dijo aun sin probar sorbo alguno- era de esperarse de alguien como...olvídalo...por extraño que parezca oh no, será interesante lo que tengas que decir, sígueme contando de ese proyecto tuyo, -agarró de la taza de café, y devolvió a colocar en la mesa. Mirando al chico, este sonrió feliz al saber que podría continuar.  
-Bueno principalmente las palomas a lo largo de la historia de la humanidad han sido vitales, en el uso de mensajería o transporte de objetos de esencial importancia, especialmente en conflictos bélicos, por su velocidad y gran resistencia, mi idea es incorporarlas en casos de emergencias, cuando no se puede contar con la tecnología, ya se hace en algunas partes, pero quisiera hacer más con ellas.  
\- ¿cómo qué más?  
-meterlas en el ámbito del espionaje, ante los demás pasan desapercibidas, y son excelentes compañeras-. dijo mientras volteo a ver a su pequeña paloma, Lovey que estaba observando atenta y curiosa a Lance, en ocasiones esponjando sus plumas delante del hombre.  
-y tal vez mucho más, pero claro es un proyecto a largo plazo, supongo primero tendré que enfocarme en cosas que sean útiles a la agencia que pienso entrar.  
-te oyes muy inspirado-Lance le dedico una suave sonrisa-Admito que no soy muy fan de tu idea, sin embargo, me gusta lo ambicioso que eres con tus metas.  
-Gracias Lance, me alegran mucho tus palabras -respondió emocionado el chico.  
-sigue así, no te detengas hasta lograrlo.  
Lance se sintió complacido, por verle de esa manera, no le duro mucho el goce, un hombre de porte elegante, cabellos rubios y ojos castaños, se acercó a ellos, y como primer movimiento ante ellos puso sus manos sobre el cabellos castaño del chico.  
-Con que aquí te escabulles, Walter-.  
-Señor Willian- dijo nerviosos, sin girar ver al que por el aroma que desprendía se trataba un Alfa, uno que con su solo toque quería impregnar su aroma en Walter que se veía incomodo al contacto, y molestando a Lance por la confianza con la que lo hacía  
\- ¿Qué hace aquí?  
-La pregunta más bien es ¿qué haces tú aquí? Deberías estar en las oficinas-le cuestiono de manera inquisitiva, este nuevo alfa desprendía un aura muy incómoda, junto un aroma amenazante ante la presencia de Lance al que miro de soslayo unos instantes  
-Es mi hora de descanso.  
-Ya veo, así que era eso, pero no es bueno que un omega tan lindo como tu este solo, es mejor que pases tu descanso con alguien.  
El hombre paso su mano al rostro, precisamente debajo del mentón y lo giro para que Walter le mirada, Lance molesto por las acciones del extraño, tosió para llamar su atención  
-No está solo.  
El señor Wilians sonrió engreídamente, apartando su mano de Walter, quien se vio un poco relajado, aunque todavía mantenía un semblante en alerta.  
-¿Usted es...?  
-Un amigo de Walter-. dijo secamente, pendiendo entre un hilo queriendo denotar su desagrado y sacar al tipo a patadas, pero manteniéndose sereno.  
\- Walter no me habías contado acerca de él.  
-No lo vi necesario-el chico se encorvó, poniéndose más nervioso.  
-Ya veo, te gusta ser reservado. Quería decirte algo, pero lo hare en otra ocasión ...y mucho gusto, señor...  
-Lance Sterling  
-bueno señor Sterling, mucho gusto extendió su mano, Lance respondió de mala gana, de manera socarrona al alfa que empezaba a desagradarle y que dejo de entrever nuevamente esa sonrisa engreída, y miró de soslayo las manos de Walter, para luego mirar nuevamente con Lance.  
-Me alegra saber todavía traes puesto el anillo que te obsequie, quiero pensar que estas reconsiderando mi propuesta-. Lance parpadeo varias veces, incrédulo a lo que acaba de escuchar, quedan unos breves instantes atrapado en sus pensamientos, sin notar que el castaño, se exalto sorprendido por lo recién comentado.  
"Nunca se trató de un ex novio, sino de una propuesta que no ha aceptado"  
-Bueno, los dejare, te veo más tarde en la oficina Walter.  
Al momento que el sujeto yacía lejos, el chico pareció relajar totalmente su cuerpo, dejando caer su espalda en la recargadera de su silla, junto a sus brazos que colgaban, así como sus pies que se estiraron.  
\- ¿niño estas bien?  
-eh si... como veras no soy hábil siendo social  
"Es cierto, seré un adulto, pero Lance no me ve más que como un niño"  
Pensó Walter con desilusión, dejó ir un largo suspiro, tomó su mochila, y se levantó del asiento  
\- ¿Walter?  
-yo me tengo que ir, tengo cosas que hacer...nos vemos luego señor Lance.  
\----------------------------  
Ese día, fue el último en el que volvió a verle ya que no regresó al siguiente, ni los próximos .Lance estuvo mucho tiempo rondando por la cafetería a la misma hora en que se veían pero también en otros horarios, con el fin de poder encontrarlo, llego un punto en el que pensó que el chico se había olvidado de él, y recordó ese anillo de compromiso y al alfa quien se lo obsequió, tal vez había interferido en algo y acepto su propuesta , sin embargo, Walter no estaba muy cómodo con ese sujeto, de los pies a la cabeza su lenguaje corporal relataban que quería lejos al señor Willians. Y su aroma cambiaba, no se volvía desagradable, sino que se veía opacado, y ya no tendría ese aroma dulce con la misma intensidad.  
Tal vez estaba preocupado y por eso ahora estaba parado, justo enfrente de la casa del chico, esperando a que la puerta se abriera por si sola o que su mano se atreviera a presionar el timbre.  
-Vamos Lance solamente toca el maldito timbre que es lo peor que puede pasar...oh cierto !!Que pareces un acosador por haber rastreado donde vive!! sin que él te haya dado ningún dato de su dirección!! -se lo decía así mismo mientras movía sus manos de un lado otro con las palmas abiertas.  
-Me odio, yo no soy así-se agarró el cabeza ofuscado por su propia pelea mental-todo es culpa de ese chiquillo-gritó girándose bruscamente del lado contario de la puerta. -  
Parpadeo varias veces sorprendido, ya que en un cerrar de ojos su mano que alzó al aire con el puño cerrado había impactado contra algo blando, seguido del caer de varias cosas, miro hacia abajo, y vio un cuerpo delgado, cubierto por una caja, y debajo varios artículos de oficina en el suelo, además de un muñeco de unicornio.  
\- ¿Eres tú, lance? -  
-Walter-Lance se apresuró a ir a auxiliar al chico, rápidamente le quito la caja de encima, y lo levanto del suelo, halándolo de las muñecas  
-Lo siento niño, no esperaba que llegaras asi de repente...  
" oh genial hasta lo sentidos se me nublan"-pensó Lance esto último mientras iba levantado a Walter  
-Está bien, yo también venia distraído-miró los objetos del suelo, y se inclinó a levantarlo, seguido por Lance que tomo la caja y ayudo a recoger los objetos.  
-Se que eres un omega, pero enserio un unicornio?- dijo Lance levantando al aire el peluche enfrente de Walter - Ya eres un adulto.  
Walter lo tomó de la mano de lance, apegándolo contra su pecho.  
-No es un unicornio y ...Es un recuerdo ...de mi madre, ella me lo dio-dijo cabizbajo, con su voz casi quebrándose al hablar.  
-No te dice nada porque aún lo conservas-notó que la faz del chico se volvió melancólica, y el Alfa sintiéndose como un tonto con lo que termino descubriendo.  
-Ella no lo haría ... incluso si quisiera no podría, ya no mas.  
-Entonces tu madre-el chico siguió mirando a su peluche con los ojos entrecerrado, todavía teniéndolo apegado al pecho  
\- Lo siento Walter, no debi...  
-No tienes porque, no sabias, por otro lado, ¿qué haces aquí.  
-Pues nos has ido a la cafetería en días, y me preocupe  
-Pero ¿cómo es que distes con mi casa? Nunca te dije la dirección.  
-Eso es porque...ah...yo te...-se llevó la mano a los labios  
"qué diablos le digo"  
-bueno me lo puedes decir después ¿quieres pasar?  
Lance aliviado llevo su mano al tabique de su nariz  
-me salve  
\- ¿Qué?  
-que, si quiero pasar, deja que te ayude con tus cosas-tomó enseguida la caja, y siguió a Walter hasta la entrada.  
-Disculpa el desorden, he estado trabajando en algunos proyectos.  
-No hay problema, lo entiendo-dejo la caja con los artículos en el mueble más cercanos-Aquí está bien.  
-Si, yo más tarde los acomodo, quieres algo de comer o beber.  
-No, así está bien  
-Me alegra verte-. Dijo el chicho-pensé que ya no te vería  
-¿por qué seria eso? siempre estoy allí, te lo dije es mi lugar favorito para tomar café en la ciudad  
-es por lo de mi...olvídalo...  
-Tu prometido  
\- ¿Qué? ¿ Él no es nada mío? -dijo el chico exaltado por lo dicho del hombre mayor  
-¿y el anillo que te regalo?  
-Ya lo devolví.  
-pero él dijo que se te propuso, de echo pensé que iban en serio  
Walter suspiro decaídamente -Es lo que le dice a todo el mundo-Walter se recargo contra la pared, con los brazos cruzados-Fue mi culpa, me lo regalo diciendo que era por ser un buen trabajador, le creí ingenuamente al inicio, pero con el tiempo insistió que lo usara, y les decía a todos en el trabajo lo mismo que a ti, que estaba reconsiderando su oferta, una que jamás me pregunto y si lo usaba era solamente por cortesía y una forma de que me dejara de presionar de usarlo, en si no pensé que fuera en serio al darmelo, ya te lo he dicho Lance no tengo muchos amigos, y soy patético socialmente.  
\- ¿Te estaba acosando? - pregunto sin ocultar su enfado, posando ambos brazos en los hombros del chico, cuyo agarre apretó un poco, pero sin mucha fuerza.  
-ah si en varias ocasiones, pero ya cosa pasada, renuncie, sabes deje de ir a verte porque el que señor Willian no quería que fuera y me ponía trabajos extra para quedarme en las oficinas para así no poder salir cuando podía encontrarte , incluso si me le rebelaba, hallaría la forma de evitar de que fuera al café a verte incluso me amenazó con despedirme , yo de verdad deseaba verte, y no lo soporte más, ni siquiera pregunte y renuncie hace unos días, solamente fui una última vez por mis cosas.  
-No tuviste problemas al regresar.  
-me asegure que no estuviera allí, así que fue fácil, pero no dudo que alguien le haya dicho que volví.  
-Me alivia saber que ya no estas allí  
-Si a mí también, bueno felicítame ahora soy desempleado.  
-podría ayudarte...tengo conocidos que podrían darte trabajo  
-oh, gracias, pero saldré adelante y me gustaría hacerlo por mi cuenta, como veras soy un omega , es muy fácil que la gente piense mal si entro por recomendación tuya puede que crean que te seduje, no quiero perjudicarte .  
-No lo harías, para nada ,yo se enfrentar problemas así.  
-Además, me gusta obtener las cosas por mi propio esfuerzo  
-Quiero hacer algo para ayudarte, después de todo somos...Amigos, uno muy querido te conozco de poco y te aprecio de verdad.  
-Bueno, me gusta tu compañía con eso me bastara que nos podamos ver-. El joven sonrió dulcemente, dejando recorrer un escalofrió en la espalda de Lance, reconsiderando que era momento de parar esto y alejarse del omega, si se preocupaba por él, solamente debía pedir a alguien que le vigilara a los lejos y poner de sus influencias para que ese tipo no se acercara ,sin embargo...  
Ahora iba una vez a la semana para ver el programa favorito de Walter, llamado Corazón en Seúl y aprendió algunos detalles más del chico.  
-No esperaría que supieras coreano, incluso ves tus programas sin subtítulos  
-También se hablar español y próximamente entrare a clase de japones.  
-En serio, yo se hablarlo ,podríamos practicar juntos-sonrió coquetamente, apoyando su mentón en su muñeca, mientras se recargaba en la almohada del sillón. Walter le dedico una suave sonrisa luego se inclinó su cabeza dirigiendo su mirada a con Lovey que yacía en su hombro.  
-Eso me encantaría -. dijo suavemente mostrando ilusión el chico  
\- ¿¡Enserio!?...-lo expreso sin contener su emoción, pero por otra parte si no estuviera con Walter ya se hubiera cacheteado así mismo al mostrar semejante actitud.  
"contrólate Lance no cruces la línea, no cruces la línea"  
Entonces sintió la mano de Walter posarse descuidadamente en su mano al moverse ,para luego tocarse detrás de cuello y jugar con su cabello ondulada, sonrojándose tiernamente, y su nariz detectó un dulce olor, era Walter desprendiendo rastros de su celo que había sido suprimido en la mayoría probablemente con algún supresor, pero ese poco fue suficiente para empeorar la situación de Lance.  
-Definitivamente no cruces la línea  
\- ¿Lance?  
-Que ya es tarde, debo de irme-. salto del sillón-tranquilo conozco la salida-tropezó y luego callo encima de una silla, antes de que Walter pudiera ayudarlo, le detuvo mostrándole la mano y se levantó. inmediatamente.  
\----------------------------  
-Tonto, tonto lo arrumaste Lance, actuaste como un idiota, recuérdalo Lance Walter no puede y no debe saber lo que sientes, es solamente un amigo.  
Decía esto mientras rondaba la habitación en su departamento, a la par que ignoraba el pitido de varios mensajes que se iban acumulando, sabia de quien se trataba y no se animaba a responderle. En su merodear se detuvo a mirar su celular, viendo los mensajes con textos llenos de preocupación de un chico que le cuestionaba si él le había incomodado, medito ignorarlo, pero no quería dejar así al omega, rápido texto un mensaje diciendo que todo estaba bien, y que le gustaría que fueran juntos al café donde se conocieron que el invitaba. Ya mandado y una vez contestado el mensaje con un Emoji de gatito diciendo si, apago el celular y lo aventó hacia su cama, cayendo a un lado, donde decidido no pensar más y olvidar sus sentimientos hacia el chico al menos hasta que amaneciera.  
Continuara...  
Muchas gracias a los que han leído, este fic solamente será de dos capitulo el que viene es el ultimo.


	2. Chapter 2

"Una cita con Lance"

Esa frase se repitió en su mente en un siclo que no paraba desde que recibió ese mensaje, aunque su cita iba ser el mismo sitio de siempre, eso le recordaba que ellos no habían tenido más reuniones que en su casa pero esto era una cita, una amistosa pero una hecha por Lance, esto lo ponía de los nervios. Después de todo se sentía fuertemente atraído por el Alfa. Esto desde hace mucho antes de dirigirse la palabra por primera vez. Desde su asiento habitual le había admirado resignándose que esto que sentía se quedaría en sentimiento que jamás florecerían más allá de la admiración o algo como un amor pasajero que el tiempo le haria olvidar , y por ello sin duda fue una sorpresa cuando el moreno se acercó y pidió sentarse cerca suyo. Ese día que le conoció tras terminada su plática se sintió totalmente abrumado, por lo que acababa de acontecer , de un gran gozo palpitando en su pecho su lado más racional le hiso pensarse a sí mismo como un tonto pensando :que ese alfa venia con malas intenciones, teniendo pensamientos como estos:

"Walter apártalo solamente quiere algo de una noche, se está burlando a espaldas"

Desde el incidente con su jefe, se había vuelto más receloso con otro alfas.

"Y luego se esfumará y te trata como un extraño"

Sin embargo Lance jamás le había hecho sentir incomodo, hasta ahora no había hecho algún movimiento inapropiado a su persona, si había alguna muestra de presión era solamente cuando se preocupaba.

Y a pesar de los sentimientos de Walter no parecía lo mismo con Lance no había mostrado algún interés romántico, puesto que llego a la conclusión que un alfa como Lance no hubiese dudado en mostrar su afectos inmediatamente en caso de sentirse atraído por cualquier omega aunque se tratara de algo pasajero, entonces tal vez su amistad era sincera y podía confiar en el mayor mas cuando fue el quien le busco luego de tiempo de no verse.

Viéndolo así Lance era distinto a su jefe recordándoles que no era la primera víctima de aquel alfa , ya había hecho los mismo con otros ingenuos omegas que se dejaron llevar por las promesas de ese alfa, para luego desecharlos como basura tras obtenido lo deseado, aprendió esto tarde cuando vio las consecuencia de haber aceptado ingenuamente aquel anillo, una oportunidad que aquel alfa vio para seducirle pero que no esperó ser rechazado, tal vez no directamente quizás el anillo se quedó, Ya que fue una forma de no tensar la situación entre ellos, demás obsequios que dio fueron devueltos inmediatamente, cualquier intento de cita fue rechazado insistiendo que había que mantener la profesionalismo, y si había algún toque indebido Walter rehuiría de este inmediatamente ante la primera oportunidad.

Ante los demás algunos le verían como un tonto por no aprovechar la oportunidad , otros si le verían como un oportunista , otros más conscientes del daño que había hecho su jefe a otros omegas como Walter, le brindarían su apoyo lo más que pudieran u otros mas temerosos le mirarían con lastima al no poder hacer más por Walter ante un hombre influyente como su jefe , ya que el rechazo por parte del omega le había hecho un reto personal para el señor William, quien se había propuesto en palabras suyas, someter al joven omega y enseñarle su lugar, lamentablemente habría ocasiones donde no podría escapar y terminaría con algunas crisis de ansiedad que terminaria por desbordarse en llanto al llegar a casa, encerrado en su habitación, con Lovey a su lado buscando reconfortando al joven que veía como su polluelo con un trino apacible buscando arrullarle.

Pero ahora estaba lejos de ese sujeto, fue gracia a Lance inspirado en su gran seguridad que le dio valor de renunciar, quizás ganaba menos como cajero , pero estaba más a gusto y con la compañía de su nuevo amigo y Lovey le era suficiente ya no estaba tan solo como en el pasado.

Ahora iba en camino vistiendo el mejor atuendo que pudo encontrar, de los tantos que terminaron arrumbados en el suelo tras no sentirse conforme con ninguno , no pasaba momento que se parada al primer espejo de algún retrovisor o en el vidrio de alguna tienda que se cruzaba para asegurarse de no verse mal, que su cabello que generalmente era desaliñado y desacomodado siguiera en orden , que su ropa no estuviera arrugada o algún botón desabrochado, y conforme se daba cuenta de su acercamiento al café iba alentando su paso , y ahora sus manos no paraban de frotarse, y así siguió hasta que se detuvo par de metros de la entrada del café.

-No te ilusiones Walter-se dijo así mismo soltando un desconsolado suspiro, contempló huir lejos del café e inventarse alguna escusa, rápidamente sacudió la cabeza para quitarse esa idea.

"Pero tampoco es razón para echarme para atrás"

Se propuso entrar, pero fue jaloneado del brazo, topándose con quien menos deseaba , se trataba de su ex jefe aquel sujeto que con mirada prepotente le observaba.

-Cuanto tiempo sin vernos Walter.

\-----------------------------------

Jamás pensó sentirse así ante un omega, se sentía a su merced y ni siquiera estaba presente, ahora solamente podía seguir bebiendo de su café de manera compulsiva , se preguntaba así mismo que esperaba con esta cita, y de esa misma pregunta se cuestionaba ¿por qué debía de esperar algo? Ayer pequeños rastros del celo de Walter tambalearon sus sentidos por unos instantes, era una señal obvia que el joven omega le atraía más de lo que pensaba.

-Sé que me gusta, pero estar enamorado ya es demasiado-. dejo caer su frente encima de sus manos.

Un omega se volvía más atractivo durante su celo, pero no era lo suficientemente fuerte para descontrolar a un alfa ,había casos pero eran raros, Lance esperaba que Walter fuera de uno de esos casos, la otra opción y que más temía era que de verdad estuviera enamorado, Walter le seria atractivo de cualquier manera , pero en su celo un alfa atraído fuertemente por un omega tendría sus sentidos más nublados a causa de la persona causante de esos sentimientos, y sería muy sensible a cualquier pisca de su olor.

Y es lo que más temía, no quería herir a Walter, no es que de la nada se volvería un ser completamente irracional carente de control , pero sin podría sin desearlo ser más brusco hacia el chico, podría ponerse mas celoso cuando el chico estuviera con otros alfas o betas aun cuando usara sus supresores.

"No puedo hacerle eso a Walter"

Pensó afligido todavía buscando opciones a su situación, contempló apartarse nuevamente del lado del chico, pero el pensarlo le resultaba doloroso.

Al mirar al horizonte, logro divisarlo, mostró uno sonrisa tonta en su rosto, no podía evitar hacerlo, pero en pocos instantes notó que el chico a pocos metros del café ya no estaba solo.

\----------------------------------------

Walter fue acorralado por su ex jefe, el omega por todos los medios intento evadirle pero el alfa le llego a tener muy bien sujeto del brazo

-¿No me vas a saludar Walter?-Apretó su agarre con la intención de provocar un quejido en Walter, quien evitaba mirarle o dirigirle la palabra.

-Te ves muy bien y...-Tomó el cabello de Walter entre sus manos, fingiendo acariciarle, pero disimuladamente estiro del cuero cabelludo del omega-Y vueles muy bien ¿Acaso tienes una cita con ese Alfa?-

Le soltó el cabello, dejando que Walter pudiera girarse, revelando como en sus ojos se escapan lágrimas.

-Así me gusta, no intente hacerte el fuerte pequeño, ¿crees que te dejaría ir tan fácil cuando me humillaste? solamente tenías que ser mío por una ves y era todo-apretó más el brazo.

-Suéltame exigió- halando con fuerza su brazo, provocando que la fricción rompiera la tela de la blusa de su brazo- no se da cuenta que todo el mundo nos está viendo

-¿Y? poco les importara una ves que haga esto.

Atrajó el rostro del chico, obligándolo a besarle, el pobre Walter que luchaba por soltarse del fuerte agarre que le mantenía, se sintió perdido.

-Mira lo que veo, allí esta tu cita-le susurró cercas del odio, haciéndole saber que era visto por Lance, se sintió paralizado, solamente podía temblar del miedo que sentía al estar merced de este Alfa, y que Lance lo viera como un mentiroso ante esa situación, no se atrevía a voltear, poco a poco sentía una opresión en el pecho, que se iba tornando en un sentimiento de ahogo, su respiración se aceleraba junto al palpitar de su pecho a la par que su mano libre apretaba contra la tela que abarcaba su pecho, con sus pies temblando a punto de colapsar en el suelo, y estaba por hacerlo cuando sintió que fue arrebatado de la manos de su ex jefe

-¿Pero qué...arhg

El sujeto grito de dolor había sido salpicado por una buena cantidad de café caliente por el denotado por el vapor que emanaba de las ropas del sujeto , Walter confundido alzó su mirada encontrándose con la de Lance que lo tenía con ambas manos posando encima de sus hombros de forma protectora .

-Lance...-dijo con un sollozo, aun temblando, se sentía seguro pero su cuerpo a un estaba al borde del colapso por la reciente tensión, desperado se sujetó del pecho del mayor restregando su rostro con desesperación, no podía hablar más, la agitación se estaba apoderando con el junto una sensaciones vértigo que lo hiso desvanecer, solamente podía escuchar la vos de lance hablarle con desesperación y que parecía alejarse como iba perdiendo la conciencia.

\------------------------------------

Pasaron unos varias horas en las que Lance seguía esperando que Walter despertara, en cuanto sintió el cuerpo del chico desplomarse en sus brazos no dudo en sacarlo de allí, aún cuando el otro Alfa quiso hacerle pagar por su interferencia, no dudo en amenazarlo, y Lance aunque quería de verdad lastimarlo como no tenía idea no tenía el tiempo para esto, Walter necesitaba ayuda , ya arreglaría más tarde sus problemas con este tipo despues de todo no iba ser en vano la investigación que habia sobre el Alfa sus negocios y lo referente a su amantes a las autoridades les encantaria , Así que le paso de largo lo primero era atender al omega.

-Walter-susurró afligido el nombre del chico, debía admitir que por un momento considero que el chico le estaba mintiendo con los referente a su despido, fue rápido y vago el pensamiento, sin duda le hacía sentir culpable al pensar así del omega , y lo peor su dulce olor se tornó amargo y cuanto lo sintió le hiso sentir ansioso y mismo tiempo sentía sus ánimos decaer.

Y así siguió a su lado, mirándole sentado desde una silla con la paloma del chico que de vez en cuando revoloteaba en la habitación en un ida y vuelta en la cama que reposaba el chico, frotando su rostro intentando despertarlo para luego volver al lado de Lance, quien la consolaba acariciando el cuello de Lovey para reconfortarla.

Llego el momento en el que chico empezó a dar señales de estar despertando, con un leve quejido fue levantando su espalda de la cama que yacía.

-¿Dónde estoy?-dijo mirando a su alrededor desorientado-Lance estas aquí ¿Qué me paso?-dijo tallándose los ojos, aun le daba vueltas la cabeza

-Con cuidado -Lance se acercó para ayudarle -Te traje a mi casa-La paloma enseguida se colocó a un lado del hombro del chico, contenta de tenerlo despierto.

\- ¡Tu casa!-la sorpresa no se hiso esperar -¿pero porque estoy aquí?-le cuestionó al alfa mientras acariciaba a Lovey.

-Te desmayaste, y llame a mi médico de cabecera para que te atendiera, según tus expedientes y lo sugerido tuviste una crisis de ansiedad

-Lo siento.

-No tienes porque, no fue tu culpa si no la de ese alfa.

-Lance...mi jefe, yo no quería...-El mayor le cubrió los labios con la punta de su dedo, Lance le sonrió amablemente.

-No, no tienes que decir nada, lose

-Lance gracias...pero espera un minuto ¿como que mi expediente?

-Otra vez la arruine...bueno veras yo la verdad-

"Es tu oportunidad de alejarlo Lance, él no debe estar contigo, ya lo protegerás de lejos"

-Te he estado investigando a tus espaldas desde que empecé ir a tu casa...bueno un poco antes, aunque al inicio solamente fue tu dirección, luego tus estudios y luego otras cosas...-estaba empezando empequeñecérsele el tono de voz conforme hablaba

El chico no se veía molesta, si no mas bien consternado por lo dicho, eso relajo a Lanca aunque el ya estaba resignando a que esto iba terminar mal

-Pero porque habrías de estarme investigando ¿Eres policía o detective? ¿Hice algo ilegal?

-primero chico, trabajo en algo así, segundo no has hecho nada, fue más cosa mía-En la mente del Alfa estaba queriendo proyectarse de manera cruel ante el chico , pero pasaba lo contario estaba a cada minuto nervioso .

-Lance...-el chico empezó a mostrar una expresión dolida-Fue mi jefe fue el que te pidió...

-ni se te ocurra sugerirlo niño , es mas acabo de mandarle hace poco una orden detención por acoso.

-No te entiendo

"Si supieras niño ya tampoco, ¿que rayos me pasa? ¿como pude decirle? pero arg me odio"

Empesó a morder nervioso sus nudillos

-Me odio, me odio, me odio...inesperadamente el chico había saltado de la calma, y se colgó de su cuello con un fuerte abrazo, susurrándole al oído un tierno gracias , el omega empezaba a emanar su calidez de su cuerpo y su dulce aroma que volvía aflorar de su cuerpo ,mezclándose con el suyo, ahora que lo pensaba nunca le había tenido así de cercas, sus manos se levantaron deseoso de corresponder pero se sintió de nuevo esa sensación de temor a herirle.

-Muchas gracias-dijo cercas de su oído -No sé qué pase contigo Lance pero gracias por lo que hiciste de verdad tenia mucho miedo.

-Chico no me haces fácil el intentar negar mis sentimientos por ti.

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡¿Qué?!

Con gran sorpresa y confusión expresarona a la par Lance y Walter, este último saltó lejos cubriendo su rostro que empezaba arder de vergüenza en un tono carmesí-¿Lance yo te... te gusto?

"Di que no Lance Sterling"

-Mas de lo que te imaginas- Respondio Lance

Un rayos cruzo por sus mente, este omega le hacía actuar de manera que le hacía desconocerse, actuaba contrario a lo planeado pero suspiro resignado ya lo sabia el chico no debía mentirle más al chico.

-¿Por qué te gusto?

-No lo sé Walter, tal ves son tus ojos azules, tu cabellos,tu vos, lo listo que eres tal vez tu aroma aun no lo descifro, no eres distinto aun omega común, y lo que no es común en ti no es compatible conmigo pero sé que me hace muy feliz a estar contigo ,eres una nueva experiencia por común o rara que seas resulta que no lo eres para mí.

-Siento lo mismo...bueno tú no eres común claro, eres muy guapo, demasiado elegante ...pero me hace muy feliz que estés conmigo.

-No quiero lastimarte Walter

-¿Quieres lastimarme?

-Nunca, al menos no intencional, mi forma de vida me hace herir mucho a los que están alrededor mío no quiere que seas de esas personas, así que estado pensando desde que me di cuenta que te quiero mas que un amigo lo mejor es nos dejemos de ver.

De la nada el chico se había abalanzada una vez más esta ves callendo ambos al suelo, y dio un sorpresivo beso rápido a los labios del Alfa.

-No quiero que me apartes-dijo el chico que ya empezaba a temblar nervioso, pero dandose valor para hablar .

-Walter...

-No tenemos que ser nada ahora, podemos empezar a poco a poco-sugirió Walter

-Y si no puedo contenerme, tu celo me afecta demasiado incluso cuando no está presente no puedo pensar bien

-Confió en ti Lance, todo este tiempo has sido muy cuidadoso, no muchos son así conmigo, si quisieras aprovecharte y si no tuvieras el autocontrol que temes perder hace mucho me hubieras herido .

-Walter yo...-miro a los ojos suplicantes del omega una vez más quedo prendado de ellos y cualquier negación que tuviera se volvió en nada dejándolo con una sola opción -Supongo ...podríamos intentarlo

\---------------------------------------------

Tres meses después

El Alfa y el omega como acordaron empezaron lentamente, aunque ahora ya no era solamente en casa, tenían citas más allá del café donde se conocieron algunos sitios como restaurantes a los que le invitaba Lance eran lujosos otros mas comunes para no abrumar al joven omega, en cuanto al cercamiento físico ocasiones Lance se daba la libertad de tomar la mano del omega lo que hacía alegrar a Walter y le correspondía apretando suavemente la mano que lo sujetaba. Con el paso de los días se volvieron mas afectuosos uno al otro, al principio eran dulces besos y caricias, si querían algo mas apasionado Lance siempre pedia la aprobación del chico que no dudaría aunque timido acceder a las peticiones de su ahora novio, y después con el paso del tiempo algunas cosas serian mas intimas.

Walter ya más seguro, metió solicitud para trabajar en la agencia que tanto deseaba, Walter no sabía todavía que Lance trabajaba allí menos que era un espía del gobierno muy popular ,en tanto Lance se vio tentado ayudarle a entrar pero decidió no mover un solo dedo, su compañero deseaba alcanzar su meta con sus propios méritos. Aun recordaba el día en que fue a su primera entrevista el pobre estaba hecho una combinación extraña de perseverancia y nervios, al volver no fue mejor se veía agotado emocionalmente, y lo primero que hiso fue abrazar a Lance y soltarse a lamentar diciendo cosas como que lo había arruinado o que hiso el ridículo, mientras el Alfa gustoso se la pasaría consolándolo con leves caricias y palmaditas para calmarle.

Pasado una semana llego una carta, en cuanto supieron que era de la agencia Lance como Walter estaban de los nervios, casi hacían añicos entre los dos la carta por la desesperación de leer que contenía, luego de un rato un grito de júbilo dejó escapar de la pareja al saber que Walter había sido contratado.

-Lo logre, Lance lo logre-no paraba de decir, incluso mostro su hoja a su paloma -Mira lovey tengo el trabajo

-Felicidades.-Lance se agacho ligeramente para besar la frente del omega-debieron quedar impresionado con tu suero de la verdad.

-supongo.-dijo Walter sobándose el cuello y soltando pequeñas risillas

-No puedo esperar para trabajar contigo en la agencia-dijo Lance que en unos instantes se retractaría de hablar

-¡¿Qué?!-pregunto Walter

\- ¡¿Qué?! -dijo esta ves Lance llenándose de cierto temor

\- ¿Tú trabajas allí? entonces si tu sabia significa que no entre por mérito propio-dijo algo desilusionado- tendré que rechazar el puesto.

-no,no, Para nada, confió en tus capacidades, aunque he de admitir que antes tenía mis dudas, pero s esto lograste Walter con tus habilidades, no tuve nada que ver.

-¿En serio?

-Mas que enserio.

-Entonces si lo dices te creo-Walter le abrazo una vez al mayor-no puedo esperar

-yo igual

\- ¿Pero en que trabajas?

-Ah eso creo lo tendrás que descubrir en su momento.

-oh vamos Lance

-Nop, es una sorpresa.

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias a los que llegaron hasta aqui,se les agradece


End file.
